Writer's Block
by Msterope
Summary: This is a story about our resident black and white, Alonzo. He's a well-known writer, but his stories are always being interupted with real life. Dramatic at parts. Marked as Mature for safety purposes.
1. Part 1

Writer's Block

**Writer's Block**

"Alonzo! Alonzo, open this door you hot-headed, thick blooded moron!" The banging on the door was almost too much for the brooding writer to handle, but added to it was Bomba's shrill and demanding voice. Ex-girlfriends were definitely something he needed to avoid. The white and black tom considered leaving her on the doorstep, but decided it unwise when he heard the tapping of one heeled foot. She'd be wearing stilettos.

"Alright, alright, alright…" He muttered stalking to the door and whipping it wide open. His half-black, half-white tail slashed around behind his muscular calves, but Alonzo's icy blue eyes were focused on the typically gorgeous face standing at his doorway.

Anyone who described Bombalurina as 'ordinary' was completely out of their mind. She was any tom's fantasy; all lush curves, pouty and soft mouth, expressive amber eyes that could flash either with flirtation or with anger. Said face was painted up with light jewel toned green on her eyes and slick red over her lips. Long lashes lowered on high cheekbones and Bomba fluffed her amazing mass of red, blond, black and gold hair.

"You know, a girl could get tired waiting for you, handsome." She purred, winking at Alonzo. Making a non-descript sound in the back of his throat, but the writer stepped out of the scarlet queen's way. Looking around Alonzo's apartment, the pert little nose wrinkled.

"Where's the body and why is it in your apartment?" She muttered, clicking across the dark hardwood in her tight emerald-hued dress and black stiletto heels. Her tail curled invitingly around her ankles when she came to a stop at the large windows. Turning back to Alonzo, Bomba felt a flash of pride when she noticed he was looking her over.

"Never can go back, can ya Lonz?" Rolling his eyes, Alonzo turned to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"What do you want, Bomba? You're not my mother…" Taking a swig of his beer, the black and white tom hid a smile when the scarlet queen bristled. "And you're not my agent. What gives?"

Bomba gave a little snarl, turning back to the window with her arms folded across her chest. If she'd been turned around, she'd have noticed Alonzo's lips curl up and him lean carelessly against the granite counter.

"I need your help for something." The scarlet queen said in a tight voice. It was the only way Alonzo could tell that she was fighting with pride. Bombalurina never asked for help from anyone; not even her own sisters. She turned on a heel and regarded Alonzo down her straight nose.

"One of my friends from high school is back in town for good. She's a writer struggling to find her feet and I was thinking maybe you…" Alonzo cut her off.

"No. I am not taking on another one of your fledgling writer friends. I've had to deal with them too much." The black and white tom nearly shuddered at the memory of Bomba's last attempt to 'help' one of her writer friends. The kid hadn't even known how to put together a proper sentence; let alone come up with a decent idea for a book. Having seen this reaction coming, Bombalurina pulled a small stack of paper and clicked over to Alonzo.

"Read it, and weep." Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Alonzo's blue eyes lowered to the words on the page. Within seconds, Alonzo was leafing through it with his orange highlighter and red pen. Not many marks were made, but he did scribble a few notes down on the sides. His ex-girlfriend stood over his shoulder and read as he went; a smug smile pulling up her lips and her long nails tapping against her arm. Finally, Alonzo turned and held out the small manuscript. He seemed impressed and just a little taken aback.

"Your friend's good. Bring him back here for a little meeting tomorrow at three." Another smile slid across Bomba's face and Alonzo frowned. "What?"

"Just so you know it's one of my girlfriends. Her name's Demeter; she'll be here at three. Ta-ta!" Bomba blew a kiss at the shocked tom and sauntered out the door. Demeter. Alonzo had lusted after her all of his high school career until he graduated and left for university. Bomba knew that, damn her. She was trying to set him up.

_**Msterope: Oh dear, oh dear! I'm so neglectful… sighs Sorry for not having ANYTHING to speak of up lately. Been very busy with school and such. I will be updating my other stories soon!!**_


	2. Part 2

The next day, three o'clock drew nearer and Alonzo just grew edgier and edgier. Since Bomba invaded his space, he'd lost his rhythm and so he was unable to go back to writing. Brooding over a cup of coffee and a bag of nacho chips the black and white tom stared, unseeing, at the television set. The door sounded and Alonzo jumped. Looking up at the clock, he frowned. It wasn't quite three.

"Yeah, what?" His blue eyes met patient grey ones when he opened the door. Sandrina, his agent, stood tapping a pen against her notepad, one eyebrow winging up at the chips in Alonzo's hand. He only ever ate the things when he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Lost your rhythm, darling?" She asked, breezing into the room in her tidy pinstripe skirt suit and matching ballet flats.

Sandrina was a lovely queen; married, but lovely anyway. Her long, wispily curled hair was a frail blond, and was pulled back today in a tight knot at the base of her neck. Her features were just as delicate as her hair, but Alonzo knew the strength behind every little controls and perfectly manicured nail. Her striped sand and butter-colored tail swished around her delicately curved calves and Alonzo tried not to think about what she might be wearing under that skirt. His fingers itched to touch.

"Just a little; Bomba stopped by yesterday…" His agent made a non-descript sound in the back of her throat, swishing across his apartment, picking up various things to put them into a basket. Most of it was clothes, but there was garbage. Lord knew what his bedroom would look like. Setting her stuff down on the counter, Sandrina turned to give Alonzo one long look.

"And what did the _oh-so-wonderful_ Bombalurina have to say?" She asked in a sour tone. Everyone knew that Bombalurina and Sandrina never got along. Bomba had what Sandrina wished she did, and so the butter tabby never hesitated to rub it in the scarlet queen's face that Alonzo wasn't hers anymore.

"She wants me to help one of her friends out. But," he said, raising a hand when Sandrina opened her mouth. "This one is actually capable. She knew that I would say no right off the bat so she brought in something that had been written by said friend. The kid's good; better than good, the kid's got potential. It's Demeter."

The name made all the muscles in Sandrina's face harden. Demeter was another one of those queens that Sandrina never liked. Alonzo knew this and walked over to her, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms. Looking at the clock, Alonzo gauged that they had just over an hour to sort through this.

"She'll be here in about an hour. Sandrina, she's married. She has a daughter, who is very lovely by the way, and her husband would snap me like a twig if he found out that I wanted to go to bed with her. Not saying that I would, this meeting is strictly for business purposes." Those patient grey eyes had cooled a few degrees, but Alonzo's agent nodded her head. Her jaw was still tight because she was clenching her teeth. She didn't believe him, but Alonzo had done a little bit of research. And to think, he'd thought the "where are they now?" part of his school's website had been ridiculous. It saved his tail now. Bending his head, Alonzo placed a gentle kiss on Sandrina's jaw, moving down a little to put another one.

"I found her on the website… she has pictures up. She updates every month. I should probably do that sometime…" Sandrina's muscles slowly relaxed and she reached up to wind them around Alonzo's neck. Her mouth found his and their kiss burned on. The black and white tom pushed the delicate butter queen against the counter and ran his hands feverishly over the suit. Pulling back enough so that he could speak, Alonzo's blue eyes burned into Sandrina's grey ones.

"Do you know what seeing you wearing that tidy little skirt does to me?" A small smirk changed the delicate and frail appearance of the butter queen's face. Her chin tilted up in challenge, and her fingers danced down to pull at the edge of his t-shirt. She pulled it over his head, letting her fingers dig into his shoulder muscles and sift through the thin, downy fur on his chest.

"I know exactly what it does to you. Why don't you check to see that I have everything in order… underneath?" She whispered, nipping at his jaw. Alonzo groaned, already undoing the buttons on the front of her blazer. She was wearing a decorative, lacy camisole underneath but he could still see the outline of her lacy bra. Alonzo pulled her hips against him and ran his hands over her tight little butt. His fingers found the zipper and soon he was pulling it down around her ankles. Thank God for Sandrina's common sense. No doubt the pale lacy triangle held around the butter and sandy colored thighs matched her bra, and Alonzo quickly ran his hands up to pull off his agent's shirt. He'd been right. Roughly now, Alonzo turned Sandrina to face the counter, pushing her against it and running his hands up and down her back; occasionally dancing them around her sides to her belly and breasts. She mewed, her tail wrapping around Alonzo's waist.

Pulling her thong down her legs, Alonzo felt everything in him groan at the sight. Sandrina splayed wantonly across his counter, a delicate blush starting up in her white cheeks. Her grey eyes burned into his face, then down his body to look pointedly at his pant.

"Hardly fail… don't you agree?" The black and white tom grinned, but he merely pushed back against her and nipped at her neck. His hands wandered along her body again, reveling in the feel of the muscles quivering against his fingers. It'd been too damn long since he'd had Sandrina like this. She'd only just been able to get away from her new daughter. Little Ali always made his smile, but now he diverted his attention somewhere else. One hand still moving along the butter queen's body, slowly making its way down, his other one got busy with his pant's button. He freed himself, growing more needful when Sandrina pressed her butt against his hard, ready body and felt his body taking control.

Hard and fast. That's what his mind was telling him. Hard and fast, she'll like it. She'll need it. Her husband never did that for her. Alonzo knew that. But he took his time. Playing over her, Alonzo teased his agent with his fingers, dipping them into her waiting and eager body, hearing her moan and feeling her body wiggle and writhe against him. Soon it was too much and Alonzo let himself loose. Pushing her hard against the counter, spreading her hands out in front of her with his over them, Alonzo pushed himself inside and thrust upwards.

It was like a shooting star; with rainbows trailing behind it. What an odd image, but it felt fantastic. Sandrina's body was hot, wet and more responsive than he remembered. Every thrust gave a whimper of delight or a cry of ecstasy. Alonzo growled in the back of his throat, pushing harder every time until Sandrina screamed out his name. Her body tightened around him and Alonzo felt himself let go. Letting his face fall against Sandrina's shivering back, Alonzo held her for a moment; maybe two. Pulling back, Alonzo adjusted his pants and looked at his agent. She turned now, easing one hip up onto the bar stool by his counter. Her face was a picture of satisfaction and she drew one hand along the inside of her thigh.

"Okay, so tell me about this story Demeter was writing…" She said easily, bending down to pick up her panties so Alonzo was no longer distracted.


End file.
